


Ante Up

by toobusy2write



Series: Glam 100 Drabbles [16]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Community: glam_100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobusy2write/pseuds/toobusy2write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I am <span class="u">not</span> drunk enough for this shit.</i>
</p><p>Written for PROMPT #059: HOLD ON at <a href="http://glam-100.livejournal.com/">glam_100</a> over on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ante Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [HERE](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/172756.html). I actually wrote this a while ago. I just realized I forgot to put it over here.  
>  **Word Count:** 3 x 100 words  
>  **Warning(s):** none  
>  **Author's notes:** Thanks again to @shinyredrain for the last minute preread! *squishes her*  
>  **Other responses to this prompt:** [Life Imitating Art](http://archiveofourown.org/works/844523)

"Dude," Tommy said, stumbling after Adam, wrist caught in his grip. "I am _not_ drunk enough for this shit."

"Shut up," Adam said over his shoulder. "You're better than you think."

"It's not about being good," Tommy said. "It's about _wanting_ to."

Adam stopped in the middle of the dance floor, turned, and started moving to the beat. "Please. You couldn't sit still in the booth. You want to."

Tommy rolled his eyes and made a halfhearted attempt to copy Adam's movements. "See? I suck."

"You're not even trying," Adam said, undaunted.

"Because I'm not _drunk_ enough," Tommy insisted stubbornly.

*

Adam leaned in and said next to Tommy's ear, "Believe it or not, alcohol isn't a requirement for getting your dance on."

Tommy shivered as Adam's warm breath ghosted over his skin. In a huskier voice than intended, Tommy turned his head to say against Adam's ear, "For me it is."

Adam leaned back and looked at Tommy skeptically. "Come on. There has to be some time you've danced and had fun while not intoxicated."

Tommy bit his bottom lip and shrugged. "Sure, but she was a really good dancer. I didn't have to do much. Just followed her lead."

*

Adam smirked. "Why didn't you say so?"

" 'Cause I'm not easy," Tommy joked.

Snaking an arm around Tommy's waist, Adam pulled him in tight, gaze sliding from teasing to heated. "If I'm gonna work for it, I better get paid."

Inhaling sharply as his cock twitched to life against Adam's thigh, Tommy licked his lips. "I'm good for it. Ask my boyfriend."

Fingers threaded through the hair at the back of Tommy's head and a knee forced his legs apart. 

Tugging on Tommy's hair, Adam said, "Then hold on tight, baby. It's gonna take all night to pay me back."


End file.
